


Faunus Likes Hot Blue Hair Boy~

by LeonNaegi



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ship my oc with him that's all I got to say</p><p>I suck at writing summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faunus Likes Hot Blue Hair Boy~

**Neptune Vasilias X Neon Dawn**

 

It's been one of those days. Neon and his fellow classmates had been put through his paces as he got ready for the festival, all the students did not participated for helping decorate the festival, so Neon was the one that participated.

 

The very next day, the teachers were making him do a lot of things, Neon couldn't reject them since he was the only one that had participated, he tried asking for help if his teammates but every time he is about to ask, they leave.

After he finished everything he had to do, he decided to take a walk and clear his head. The light afternoon breeze ruffling his hair as he stretched his legs after a long day of decorating and helping Weiss with her books. He passed by people, he didn't want to look at them; they might be giving him a sick look because he is a Faunus. He heard a light voice call out to him from his left.

 

"Neon Hey! Neon come over here!" He turned and saw a girl from his year, she had reddish black hair and of course he knew who it was. "Hey, Ruby." Neon said smiling at her.

 

"How was your day? It was hard, huh? Doing everything on your own." She asked brightly, he started nodding; opening his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a large peel of high pitches laughter’s hurting his ears. As he tried to figure out if he had any hearing left, he noticed the large group of girls shifting a bit until their main focus was in view, a mop of styled blue hair making his eyes widen.

 

Whenever he saw Neptune the same thing seemed to happen, his heart raced, his palms started to sweat and he was sure that his stomach dropped to somewhere around his knees. It wasn't his fault, he has to admit it, Neptune was hot. Neon looked away and he was staring to get annoyed by the high-pitched laughter’s. Every teenage girl had heart eyes and followed him everywhere he went.

 

"Neptune I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do some one on one training, I think maybe you could teach me a thing or two" Neon couldn't help but snort out loud, rolling his eyes. As he looked back at the group, he got a filthy look from the girl, she flipped her blonde hair in his direction and he turned to Neptune hopefully.

 

He put his hand in his pocket and watch the scene, eyeing the girls as they sized each other up, wondering which one of them will get a neck injury from the vigorous hair flipping an eyelash batting.

 

"I'm sorry ladies, I have to keep my fighting skills to myself, can't give someone else the upper hand can I?" Neon rolled his eyes, yet again as the girls nodded and agreed, comments about how 'Well you fight Neptune' and 'I wouldn't be able to take on you, you're too big and strong' finally Neon let out a heavy sigh, turning away from the side now facing Ruby.

 

"Are you okay, Neon?" Ruby asked, in a worry voice. "Yeah... Hey, I'll see you later." Neon mumbled and started walking on, burying the appointment he felt in the pit of the stomach. He knew he couldn't compare to those girls, mostly because he wasn't even a girl, especially because Neptune probably wasn't a gay and wouldn't date a Faunus. He walks slowly, scuffing the gravelly path with his shoes when he heard quickly for steps coming from behind him.

 

"Hey! Wait up!" Neon turned around and came to face left Neptune himself. "You're Neon, right?" Instead of replying, he look past Neptune to satisfying scene of girls that we're now talking among themselves, throwing looks in his direction, over folder arms and popped hips.

 

"You left fan club, they don't look so happy." Neon mused, smirking at Neptune as he went red in the face. "Yeah well, they're nice and everything but they can be a bit confronting." He settled on, biting his lips and starting to walk further away from the girls, motioning for Neon to join him.

 

"Dude they're scary as hell, too bad if you ever wanted to date one of them, rest some of them will probably rip her apart before you can even say 'pick you up at 8'." Neon said with a laugh, wincing when Neptune nudged in the ribs.

 

"Ouch! They weren't kidding of you being strong!" Neon choked out, rubbing his side and frowning when Neptune simply laughed.

 

Neon and Neptune continue to walk together, content with the soft ramble of numerous people at the park to sweep over them both. Neon heard Neptune breathe in suddenly and he turned to him, watching as he looked at him with his mouth open for a moment before he closed it, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

 

"Something wrong, Neptune?" Neon asked, coming to a standstill and looking at him expectantly. "It's just; I don't want you to think those girls are all I'm about." He said.

"I have no idea what that means." Neon said, tilting his head a bit as his ears go to the side. Neptune huffed out a sigh. "No I mean like, they're nice and all, and it's flattering but I'm not into those girls." Neon furrowed his brow as he looked at him.

 

"Oh, so you're into a different girl?" Suddenly Neptune was right in front of him, and then he'd previously been. "No, I’m not into any girls." He said. "Oh... O-oh." Neon said as he started to blush, his heart thudding uncomfortably fast as Neptune's eyes ranked over his face before he leaned in getting close to his ears.

 

"So can I pick you up at 8?" Neon grinned at him before casting, he glance around the park cautiously. "As long as I don't get ripped apart by a bunch of girls then... Yeah, you definitely can." He smiled at him before grabbing his hand and started to walk again. "Don't worry, you heard them before, they could never fight as well as I can, and somehow I think you’re kind of worth fighting for." Neptune said, kissing his cheek. Neon was now bright red.

 

"See I told you he was gonna ask him out. You own me lunch tomorrow." Azu said to Mar, smiling "I really did not expect that to happened." Mar said, drowning but his happy that Neon is finally with the one he likes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!! Neptune is my favorite character of RWBY and I wanted to make a story of my oc with him!
> 
> Neon, Mar and Azu are my Ocs!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
